halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Expanded Universe
This special page serves as the main hub for all projects created by Halo Fanon users focused on expanding the canon universe. Active Projects Projects under this list have fairly regular activity and updates, and may or may not be open to new members. Demons of Hope Demons of Hope is an expansion of Bungie and 343 Industries canon that centers primarily around the lives of Spartan supersoldiers, and seeks to add a unique perspective to the Human-Covenant War and Post-war conflicts. OPEN UNIVERSE: NO Revenant Era The Revenant Era is a continuation of the Halo saga. This follows the end of the war, and the long period of bushfire wars, insurrection, espionage and civil conflicts, before the arrival of a new enemy to threaten the galaxy. Sigmaverse A timeline spanning many years that chronicles the lives of many heroes and villains, the Sigmaverse follows not only the members of its titular SPARTAN offshoot, but those belonging to various other factions across the galaxy. The Sigmaverse is very character-centric and story-driven, with multiple ongoing storylines leading up towards the current era of Halo canon. This universe was created by Brodie-001. OPEN UNIVERSE: NO Vadumverse With an indefinite timeline, Vadumverse—created by Andromeda Vadum—attempts to expand on the Sanghelios and Humanities reconstruction and newfound alliances formed after the Human-Covenant War. During the Post war and Reclaimer era; powerful syndicates, criminals and terrorists seek out to destroy both factions by any means necessary. The main focus of the universe is that certain crime events will trigger ongoing wars from within, and it will be up to the Law enforcement agencies, and other allied forces to put an end to the hostilities. OPEN UNIVERSE: YES Novum Acies Covering various eras of the humanity's interstellar adventures, ranging from as early as the days of the ORION project to the more recent Created Uprising of 2558, Novum Acies is an expanded universe created by . It focuses on the lives of many individuals throughout the 26th century, hailing from different branches, organizations, and species, as they cross paths, witnessing events unique in human history. As of currently, NovAc, as it is called, has its timeline limited to Halo 5's storyline's end, in order to reduce confusions in the future. OPEN UNIVERSE: NO Safe Havens Safe Havens is an expanded universe created by , focusing mainly on the actions of throughout the Insurrection, Human-Covenant War, and a few years beyond, specifically between the years of 2492 and 2561. As this universe was created prior to the release of Halo 5, its events post 2557 do not follow the events of the game, however, there is a divergent subsection that does deal with them, known as Apocalypse. OPEN UNIVERSE: NO/ask if interested The Commonwealth The Commonwealth''' is an expanded universe project by LHF, with emphasis surrounding the human colony of Jacinto and its siege during the HCW. The project will also place an emphasis on developing the Post-War climate, including new conflicts, inter-species relations, and the mysterious disappearance of the to name a few. But while humanity and the Covenant have hope for the future, the ominous secrets of a few will be revealed. OPEN UNIVERSE: NO Howling Dark Howling Dark is an expanded universe created by Lieutenant Davis, that mostly follow characters and groups unaffiliated with the traditional organizations, focusing mainly on the tumultuous period following the Human-Covenant War. It follows both Bungie and a majority of 343i canon, the sole major exception being the exclusion of the Created Crisis, allowing for stories and characters to progress past 2559. OPEN UNIVERSE: NO/ask if interested Frontier Bazaar Frontier Bazaar, or Bazaar on the Frontier is an expanded universe by that serves to catalog user-created content, primarily factions, vehicles, and weapons on Halo Fanon. Behaving like a black market and established as if a ChatterNet website browser where individuals can look at different items, the universe serves as a place to store and get a better look at active projects on the Halo Fanon. Canonically, the universe is set after the Human-Covenant War and through the Created Crisis. Accepting of the Halo Fanon rules, this universe seeks to sit as a nexus between other universes and connecting everything together in the format of mock merchandise distribution. OPEN UNIVERSE: YES Zenith of the Dismantled Zenith of the Dismantled is a non-alternate timeline primarily set in the post-Great War era, focusing on the aftereffects of the devastating Human-Covenant War and the gradual recovery of the survivors left in its wake. While humanity struggles to recolonize and pull themselves back from the brink of extinction, the Sangheili find themselves trying to find a new sense of hegemony in separating from the Covenant. Whether the two sides will fully secure an alliance or turn on each other once more is uncertain. Following the Created Uprising of 2558, an ancient human civilization known as the Dismantled enter the fray in hopes of reclaiming the Domain, with the sole purpose of actualizing humanity's intended role as the Inheritors of the Mantle. OPEN UNIVERSE: YES DELTA Initiative Spanning only a few decades between the late Human-Covenant War and the period beyond, DELTA Initiative is an example of a "micro-EU" focused entirely around the creation of the SPARTAN-III Delta Company. Here, rogue elements within the Office of Naval Intelligence steal away the recovered candidates, using their ingenuity and cunningness to illegally complete their training; meanwhile, UNSC investigators are closing in on this elusive program. As the EU is entirely self-contained and fully canon-compliant, characters created in here can easily continue their stories within other universes. OPEN UNIVERSE: NO/Ask if interested Peripheral Realms Peripheral Realms is an expanded universe project dedicated to the creation of stories that take place within the old Covenant fringe and beyond. Due to the distance from humanity as well as the unknowns that make up the fringe, the possibility to create new worlds and species immense. OPEN UNIVERSE: YES/Ask if interested Zealot Archives The Zealot Archives is an Expanded Universe made by that will take place up to 2559 until more canon sources past that point are released. With the intention of acting like a Covenant library, it will catalogue all things to do with the former Covenant species, such as planets, technology, events, and individuals. Humans are welcome, but only under certain circumstances. The logged data in this archive has the chance of endless amounts of data, and as such will try to be organized accordingly. OPEN UNIVERSE: YES/Ask if interested Colonial Conflicts Colonial Conflicts is a unique Expanded Universe which is focused entirely around the gruesome civil wars which plagued humanity in the centuries before contact with the Covenant. It covers a long period stretching from the beginning of the Interplanetary War, through the Domus Diaspora, and ending with the lead-up to the dreaded Insurrection. Due to the lack of information from official sources regarding this time period, authors are not subject to many of the canonical restrictions usually imposed upon other projects, and are encouraged to use this to its fullest extent. OPEN UNIVERSE: Ask if interested Shattered Glass Shattered Glass is an expanded universe created by KingOfYou115 with a major focus on the Post-Covenant War era. More specifically, Shattered Glass looks at the spiraling downfall of any sense of order up until and past the Created Crisis. While the universe has a major focus on the Post-War era, it is not limited to just that time period. The universe is open to expansion of events during and before the war, especially if said events lead to other events in the Post-War. OPEN UNIVERSE: Ask if interested Rex Regi Rebellis Rex Regi Rebellis is an expanded universe set after the , beginning in 2565, in which human space has balkanised, with the species now divided between numerous small but ambitious states, and the left with a secure hold over only a handful of planets. With humanity no longer the undisputed power in the Orion Arm, new factions among the Covenant also begin to take hold. Some friends to humanity, some enemies, some wishing to exploit the conflicts brewing between the new states. OPEN UNIVERSE: Ask if interested Inactive Projects Projects under this list have had little to no activity in recent months and may be abandoned. Users may restore their universe to the active category if they resume work on it. Against All Odds Against All Odds is a non-alternate timeline mainly following the aftermath of the Human-Covenant War and the rebuilding of humanity's civilization. The Covenant return not long after the war, but the UNSC, having formed a union with the Sangheili, is ready this time. However, the Covenant aren't the only enemies they'll have to face. Against All Odds currently consists of 5 main eras, two of which are under construction: *Ancient Sanghelios Conflicts (pending) *Colonial Independence Campaigns *Human-Covenant War *Interspecies Union Conflicts *Against All Odds (pending) Aftermath Universe The Aftermath Universe is an expansion to the Halo universe managed by Pikapi and his affiliates. The Aftermath Universe is an open project, attempting to open the Halo Universe that we know and love to a greater number of alien civilizations, greater technologies, and even more conflict! Although the Aftermath timeline stretches from long before the halos, and onward indefinitely, the majority of Aftermath fanon is focused entirely on humanity's reconstruction and newfound alliances formed in the aftermath of the Human-Covenant War. By contributing to the Losing Hope (completed) or Gaining Faith (ongoing) roleplays, one is capable of influencing the Aftermath, indirectly by exposing exclusive content from their own Halo universe(s)! If you are interested in becoming a long-time contributer to this project, however, Pikapi is willing to grant any user exclusive open source access! Just request access! Altiverse The Altiverse universe created by Nicktc. The Altiverse mainly focuses on the members of Wolf Team and the . Current members include Arkius Doomer, Shadowkernowboy and Varino Dynasty. Ascensionverse The Ascensionverse is the alternate world of the fanfic Halo 3: Ascension, which was written during the production of Halo 3 and thus deviates wildly from the canon timeline. BEN THE BESTverse BEN THE BESTverse is an expanded universe meant to focus on the heroes and villains and other characters created by BEN THE BEST456, both the creator of characters, and the universe. Various battles and war heroes rise and fall throughout the eras described and war rages onward either be political, social or military might. Chanxi War Echoes of the Past Echoes of the Past, abbreviated to EotP, is an ambitious but fairly new universe created by . The purpose of this project is to flesh out the Covenant's history, a period of time which spans for thousands of years before the Human-Covenant War. With an emphasis on the Covenant's rise to power and its client species' development, as well as mentions on how the Forerunners are faring on their exodus, the only things EotP will lack is a focus on humanity's development and mentions on the Post-War era. Finish The Fight Finish is an alternate timeline created by . In this universe, an ODST, Osric Black discovers an ancient evil that is about to wreak havoc on the galaxy. In the war that ensues, worlds are destroyed and species go extinct. It is time to Finish The Fight and stop the Precursors from retaking the galaxy! Incognito Era The Incognito Era focuses on many in Incognito Company and Project GLADIUS, its mainstream Spartan projects. It was created by and tries to expand upon Bungie and 343's mainstream canon, while also adding new concepts, such as Insurrectionist supersoldier programs. It also is trying to focus on the late 26th century and the early 27th century. Infinityverse The Infinityverse is a growing collaborative project created by . Everything is designed to comfortably coincide with all established canon. While exceptional grammar and knowledge of canon is strongly recommended, everyone is invited to join the festivities. Jaeter's Protectors ' Jaeter's Protectors ' is a verse created by and is about a Colonial Militia that has formed on a disputed colony after the Human-Covenant War. Former Covenant species and Humans are in shaky times in the high tension environment. Both sides try to get along and work together. It is the job as the Militia of Jaeter to protect the planet and it's citizens. No matter what race they are. Labyrinth Universe The Labyrinth Canon, originally created by Morhek, is a collaboration between a number of users for a coherent history, stretching from the age of the Forerunners, to long past the Human-Covenant War, detailing events, places and characters loosely connected with the unveiling of the Labyrinth, expanding on existing canon and adding much in the way of new ideas and material. Red Letter Days '''''Red Letter Days is a project undertaken by A Fellow Stalker to make a story from the perspective of the UNSC marines with the purpose of showing a gritty, harsh and desperate version of the war seen in the Halo games. Beginning from 2525 and continuing through the Human-Covenant War. The Republic and Krokarr Wars The Republic: The Republic of Untied Species, commonly known as The Republic or RUS is an organization created after The Great War to preserve peace and prosperity. There are only five species in the Republic, the humans are the organizations founders and are the most powerful of those five, then the Sangheili are in second just as humans they are of military importance, then the Unggoy which serve as traders and also have some significance of military power, then the Kig-Yar which take no part in the military, instead they took up as assassins and mercenaries lastly, the Huragok they play a part at showing and teaching the humans that they are the inheritors or "reclaimers" to the Mantle, they also play a small part in the military as medics, since they can heal a wound that would be fatal. Krokarr Wars: - Coming Soon Res Publica Res Publica is a hyper-condensed universe by Chakravartin set primarily between the years 2553 and 2570; occasionally drifting pre-Covenant war. The universe focuses primarily on the fraught relationship between the new found allies in the and . Shards of Reality An alternate timeline that branched-off from the universe whom we are all so familiar with , the Shards of Reality still exists parallel to that of the official timeline. This extreme distortion of history was conceived from the minds of and . The Saulosian Campaign The Saulosian Campaign Timeline is an alternate timeline created by that mainly revolves around the Humans and their allies against the Saulosians. It will include ancient history as well as modern history. Swarmverse Swarmverse was an expanded universe created by StoneGhost, initially focussing on the far-future event Swarm War. It later expanded to focus mainly on the Human-Covenant War. The project has been superceded by new canon and is thus no longer active. The Transcendence The Transcendence is a story that plays parallel to all canon using the style set by the and the . Transcendence aims to expand the mythos of the and go beyond the lore by creating an entirely new chapter in the series both without contradicting canon and go deeper into the heart of Halo. The primary plot of Transcendence revolves around a mysterious object, presumably a , suddenly appearing above the planet of Liberty. The event causes a worldwide quarantine and Liberty is cut off from all the colonies. A large number of events occur since the cryptum's appearance such as the involvement of the , the arrival of the and the deployment of Sovereign Squad. Valhallaverse Valhallaverse takes place in an alternate timeline in which humanity is or is close to a Tier 2 civilization but is split up into different factions when they come into contact with the Covenant. It focuses on the politics, conflicts, and characters of the different human nations. OPEN UNIVERSE: YES We Were There An attempt to create a sense of what it was actually like to live through the Human-Covenant War. The idea is to make the story seem like a documentary of those that lived through the war and the aftermath. Anyone who would like to create a character and take part in the story is welcome. Character's can be created or can be taken from existing canon. They can be of any faction, any species, and any walk of life. ODST Lieutenant, Rebel Ship Captain, Sangheili bride, or Unggoy slave on High Charity, they all have a story to tell. Into The Unknown Into The Unknown is an expanded universe created by and . Set primarily after the Human-Covenant War, Into the Unknown tells the story of the UNSC's efforts to create a colony outside of the Orion Arm on which to hide and maintain continuity of government in case the Inner Colonies fell, and of the independent human colonies and Covenant splinter groups they encounter there.